Swap Kiss
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: It's amazing what one kiss can do to people. For Ponyboy, his life turned upside down. Not only did he have to keep what one of his kisses could do, he had to keep his relationship with a Soc a secret, a male Soc. If anyone would find out of their relationship, news would spread and they will be ridiculed by society. PonyboyxMale!OC (OMC)
1. Chapter 1

I knew that I was different… but not _that_ different. When I figured everything out, my life changed to better or to worse.

"Mr. Curtis, please answer the question," the teacher ordered.

"Oh, um, four?" I answered. He nodded and continued on with the lesson.

After the final bell of the day rung, everyone stormed out of the classroom. I did too. No one likes school. I was halfway out the school, towards the locker room when I noticed that my back was really light. I turned my head around and cursed under my breath. I forgot my backpack. I turned around and paced back to my last class, climbing the stairs to the next floor sluggishly. I scooped up my backpack once I arrived and went to head back to the locker room. Only a few students were sauntering down the hall now.

On my last row of stairs I felt my feet slip from under me. My eyes widened when my body fell forward. Below me there was a surprised gasp from a boy. Then, everything went black. The last thing I felt was my body pressing on something warm.

When I woke up, I was at the bottom of the stairs. By what I could tell, only a few minutes had passed. I sat up, groaning. My body did not feel so hot.

Next to me was another body. Was that who I fell on? I went to check on them but I froze upon seeing who I fell on: me. I scrambled to my feet, hands pushing me from the ground. These weren't my hands. I rushed to the closest window, almost yelling in surprise. What looked back at me wasn't me. How was this possible?

The reflection that looked back was tall and fit. He had brown hair and matching eyes. His skin had a slight tan. I was in Shawn Bennett's body. Shawn was the track star and a Soc.

"What the hell?" I was too engrossed in the reflection that I didn't know my body was waking up. I whirled around.

"Shawn?" I asked cautiously, my voice sounding different than what I was used to.

"Why am I…" he started, scrunching his eyebrows together. It was weird to see myself out of my body.

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis… I'm on your track team." Recognition flashed through his eyes before they filled with disgust.

"You're that one Grease. I'm in a trash body!"

"I'm in a trash body too so don't complain."

He growled at me, glaring. I glared back.

"I want my body back."

"And so do I," I agreed. "To do that we have to figure out how we got in this mess. Maybe if we do it again, we'll change back."

"Are you suggesting to fall down stairs?"

"Well, I can't figure out another idea."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something but a loud whistle shut him up. We both looked at the window with confused faces. Outside people were running around the track or stretching. Track practice was commencing.

"Shit, we forgot about practice," Shawn growled. "I can't go to practice like this."

"We can always skip."

"Not possible. The coach had to talk to me today."

We both knew what we had to do: go to practice in each other bodies.

"You better not fuck this up for me, Grease."

We both traveled down to the locker room, which was now vacant of teammates. I went over to my locker and opened it, Shawn did the same with his. We exchanged spots and striped our clothing. As we changed, I couldn't keep my eyes from the toned body I was in. My ears heated up and I quickly changed in his gym clothes.

We walked out of the locker room and to the track. Right when my feet touched the turf, I was surrounded by what is probably Shawn's friends. "Where were you?" one asked. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Shawn looking at me alone. He's lucky I don't have any friends on the team, or many at school.

"I forgot something," I answered, not knowing how he acts with his friends. They shrugged.

"Bennett!" the coach yelled, marching over to me. Shawn's friends gave me a pat on my back and jogged off to their first event. The coach's eyes were stern and almost worried. "Have you looked at your grades recently?"

I shook my head.

"You're about to fail most of your classes. If you don't raise your grade, you will be kicked off of the team. We can't have that happen, you're our most valued runner."

"I'll try to raise them Coach."

He nodded. "You better."

The coach left me to practice which felt different. After practice, everyone ran into the locker rooms to change. I was glad that I left Shawn's locker unlocked. I quickly changed, not looking at the body I was in. When I finished, I said my goodbyes to Shawn's friends and went back to the stairs. Hopefully, Shawn would meet me here. Minutes later, he came, looking impatient and nervous.

"What did Coach wanted to talk about?"

"He said you have to raise your grade or you're going to be kicked off the team."

"What? But I can't raise my grade! The teachers can't teach!"

"You don't learn!"

"Whatever."

For whatever reason, I felt sorry for him. But that could have been just because we need him on the track team. I rather go for the latter idea. But, what could I do?

"Let's hurry up and try to turn back."

Both of us walked up the stairs. Halfway up, Shawn stopped and I continued to the top. I looked back and he nodded. Closing my eyes with a gulp. I leaned back and felt my body turn weightless. My body landed on Shawn and we both went tumbling down the stairs. At the bottom we bot slowly sat up, hoping to be in the right bodies…but that didn't happen.

"Damn it!" Shawn cursed, punching the ground. I winced.

"Be careful, that's my body!"

"So? Why would I care if I harm a trash body like this?"

"Then it's okay to harm this trash body?" I gestured to myself. He glared at me. "Look, we have to figure this out? Do you have any ideas on how we got this way?"

Shawn scrunched up his eyebrows. "Well…" He stopped.

"Well?"

"When you fell you…"

"I did _what?_ "

"You kissed me."

 **o-o-o**

 **Alright :D there's the first place winner! If you thought this was going to be a normal story, you were wrong. But if you absolutely want to read a normal one in the future PM me and I'll put that on the things to write list.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I also do not own the starter idea of the swapping bodies. That is from Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches.**


	2. Chapter 2

I did what now? This has to be some sort of joke. I did _not_ kiss him. This is just some sort of nightmare.

"That can't be it," I refused, inching away from Shawn. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"As much as I hate it, it's true."

"So you want to try kissing?"

"Hell no. I don't want to get near you, but right now I'm stuck with you until we change back."

"No, I'm not going to kiss you!"

"Do you want to stay in these body forever?"

"No—"

Shawn took a step forward and I took a step back. He can't be serious about this. He took another step forward and I went back again.

"What if this doesn't work? What then? You'll have kissed me for nothing."

He kept stepping towards me and I kept going back. My foot touched the stairs and I fell on my bottom. I tried to stumble up the stairs but Shawn was upon me then. He grabbed my face roughly, closed his blank eyes, and moved closer. I shut my eyes, not wanting to watch this happen. Shawn's breath brushed against my face before his lips touched mine. As soon as the kiss came, it ended and Shawn slowly moved back. Our eyes opened and instead of green-gray eyes, I was met with brown. Instead of sitting down, I was standing up, leaning forward. I moved away and he got up.

"We don't speak about this to anyone, got it?" he snapped. I nodded vigorously and we both sauntered to the front door, unspeaking.

The next day at school, I walked down the hallway with Johnny next to me. People pushed by us. I got to my locker, having a quiet conversations with Johnny. Loud laughter passed causing me to look. My eyes caught familiar brown eyes. Everything went on a standstill for a moment before we ripped our attention away to something else.

"You okay, Shawn? You look nervous," one of his friends commented.

"I have a test in Chemistry today that decides if I'm going to stay on the team or not."

"That sucks."

Shawn sounded annoyed. "Thanks."

"You have to pass this test. If you're off the team, not many chicks would want you."

"And there goes my scholarship."

"That sucks."

"I heard. What am I going to do?"

"Beats me. The only thing I could think of is copy off of someone or have someone from an earlier period tell you the answers."

"I can't memorize all the answers that fast. It's next period."

My stomach fluttered and all I could think about was helping him. I didn't know why. Maybe I really pitied him. Maybe I knew we needed him in the track team. What could I do to help? I peaked over my shoulder and felt my ears redden slightly when I remembered the kiss and his faded minty breath on my face. Would that work?

The group of Socs looked like they were about to move on. I closed my locker and gave Johnny a small smile. Come on, do it for the team…

I walked forward right when they began to head to their first classes and knocked into them. The Socs glared at me and one pushed me. "Watch where you're going, grease!"

I ignored them, tensing up subconsciously. I turned to Shawn who said, "Let's leave him alone. I have other things to worry about."

They looked surprised at him before they turned their attentions back to me. "You're lucky, trash!"

They pushed by me and I stood still. Shawn brushed me as he passed and I took this time to whisper in his ear. "Go to that closet in passing time. I can help." We locked eyes before he turned back to face forward.

Johnny hurried up to me, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

When the next passing period came, I walked over to the closet I mentioned to him earlier and slipped in. Shawn was already inside, looking impatient.

"How are you going to help?" he instantly pressed.

"We switch bodies. I have an A in that class."

"You want to kiss again?"

"Of course not. If you don't pass you're out and we need you on the team. I'm taking one for the team."

He nodded stiffly before moving in. It's for the team. It's for the team. I kept repeating that sentence over and over until I felt his lips on mine. It was like all trains of thought were lost in a thick fog when he kissed me. When I opened my eyes again, I was in his body.

"My class is PE. Surely you can't mess that one up. Who's your teacher?" I asked, pulling away. He gave me the name and I gave him my combination. I'm still stunned that we can exchange bodies whenever we kiss. There has to be a reason for that, but right now, it doesn't matter.

"You better not fuck this up," he said.

I walked out of the almost empty closet and made my way to class. I turned around to watch him leave the closet and walk towards the gym. When I was sure no one was looking, I touched my lips, remembering the soft texture before we swapped.

When I entered the class, I was one of the last ones inside. I sat in an empty seat, assuming that it was Shawn's if there were assigned seats. The bell rung and the teacher immediately passed out the thick packet. I reached in Shawn's backpack and took out a dull pencil with no eraser and went to work, making sure to write his name instead of mine.

I worked slowly to make it not seem quite as obvious. I also made sure to get some wrong. When that was over, I waited until almost everyone has turned it in before heading up to turn it in. The rest of the class period was quiet except for the scratching sound of pencil on paper as everyone finished up and the teacher corrected the papers. When the bell rung I left the class and towards the closet where I waited for Shawn to enter.

"How'd you do?" he asked when the door closed.

"I got at least a B for you. Your welcome," I answered. He looked relieved and smiled, making him look glorious.

What am I thinking? I shouldn't think that.

"Let's turn back," he said. He leaned in and once again I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, we were back in our bodies. He practically skipped out of the room right after and I frowned. He didn't even say 'thank you'.

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 **Seth Clearwater: Thank you. The next update will probably be next week. Most likely it will.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Awe, you're making me blush.**

 **BunnyluvsU: I will be updating it. I will switch between them. I have a thing where I will explode if I don't write multiple stories at once. My mind will explode of ideas. But since it's summer, you'll get relatively quick updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ponyboy you okay?" Johnny asked one day.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask that?"

"It's just… you seem… distant lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You… It's nothing, sorry…"

I was relieved that Johnny just dropped the topic. I had been seeing Shawn more lately and had to avoid Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve at school more. I never try to catch up to them (I don't with Steve anyways) in the hallways anymore. My mind always drifts— more than what it usually does— to Shawn. What was wrong with me? I don't want to think about him more than I have to, but I think about him all the time. I hate it, but I love it. I love the feeling he gives me. I love the butterflies in my stomach and the tingling when we kiss.

Something is defiantly wrong with me. It sounds like I have a crush on him. I don't have a crush on him—he's a boy. I'm just embarrassed by the kissing… but I want to kiss him again; and be by his side.

I have a crush on Shawn. The thought of the idea made by heart flutter but my stomach dropped when I remembered that he is straight and the thought that being with another boy isn't accepted.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked again after seeing me daze off and probably blush. My attention snapped back to him.

"Oh, uh, yeah." The bell rung, signaling everyone to go to first period. Thank goodness for that. "See you later?"

Johnny nodded and we parted ways. I was supposed to meet up with Shawn in the closet before the last bell rung. I quickly sped off there and slid in the closet. I waited for him, switching on the light, but he didn't come after a few minutes. The bell was going to ring soon. Maybe he wasn't coming. I tapped my foot impatiently before deciding to leave. He can fail one test. Right when I touched the handle, the door open. I scrambled back to not get hit. Shawn slid in the room.

"Sorry, my friends are getting suspicious and starting to keep an eye on me. I had to walk around until they left. Let's just get on with it," he said, leaning forward. He cupped my cheeks that were growing hot by the second. His lip pressed against mine and I subconsciously clenched at his shirt, not wanting him to pull away, but he did. I didn't see any emotion on his face and it hurt. He left the closet without another word. With a sigh, I left and headed to his first class.

When class ended, I went to head back to the closet. On the way there I was stopped by Shawn's friends. One wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Shawn, where ya going?"

"My next class," I lied.

"Isn't your class the other way?"

"He's probably going to see a girl," another one joked. They laughed and patted me on the back. See a girl? My stomach dropped. Is that what Shawn's been doing?

"Well, we'll leave her to you." They left me and I slid in the closet. Shawn was already there and he leaned in to kiss me. When we were back to our own bodies he left without another word. I got to my next classroom and sat down. The teacher was talking but I wasn't listening. I felt absolutely horrible and used. It felt like Shawn was using me just to get a good grade and not helping me when I need his help. I wouldn't blame him. We weren't even friends.

I hate the feeling of being used. I don't care about his grade anymore. He has a high enough grade to last him awhile. I'm not even going to do it because of my crush— he's already taken.

After the day ended, I made sure to grab him before he enters the locker room for track. I pulled him to the side and he glared at me, looking pissed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not helping you with your tests anymore," I replied.

"What?"

"I'm sick and tired of you using me."

"You're the one who suggested the idea!"

"Yeah, but I kind of thought that you'll help me out too. You only caused damage to me."

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"I don't know, maybe keep some of the Socs off my back?"

"You're lucky I stopped joining in."

"You could have told them to move on; that I wasn't worth it."

"Your right, a grease like you isn't worth our time."

Each word hit me like venom. I clenched my teeth. "Whatever, I'm done helping you. We're not going to change bodies anymore. Good luck on your classes!" I spun around, blinking the tears out of my eyes. Why am I about to cry over that asshole? I stomped off and towards the locker room but was stopped by a warm hand wrapping around my wrist, pulling me backwards and spinning me around. "What do you—"

I was cut off by lips smashing into mine harshly, catching me by surprise. My eyes widened before I melted into the kiss. This one lasted a few seconds longer than what he usually gives me. He pulled away, flustered and looking at his feet.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

Shawn, in my body, bit his lip before looking back up at me. "I… I'm now in your body and I won't give it back until you agree to help me again."

"What? You're joking! Give it back!"

"Then help me. Remember, I know your secret and can ruin your life in this body. Pick your poison."

Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he be nice and leave me alone? I don't have much choice now and I didn't know if he'll actually go through with it since I _was_ in his body. But would I have the guts to do the same? "Fine! I'll help you again!" I gave in and he smirked in victory. He leaned in, cupping my face but stopped. I could feel heat rise to my face as his eyes focused on my lips. Red was tinted on his face. His eyes closed shut tightly before he leaned in once more. Our lips lightly brushed against each other and I felt the fireworks.

As much as I didn't want to, I was the one who pulled away, missing his lips on mine immediately. I peeked over my shoulder slightly.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"It felt like someone was watching us," I replied, turning back around. Shawn had a troubled face, lips curved into a frown.

"I hope you're not right."

We headed into the locker room. I'm back to where I started. What am I going to do? I'm going to be left broken if I stay in this position. At least he gives me some sort of attention. But that last kiss though. He was being so gentile. It felt like he didn't want it to end, but that was wrong. It was just my imagination.

The next day of school, the school was buzzing. I walked down the hallways with Johnny and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders. In one flush, everyone quieted down as all attention was turned to another person: Shawn. What was going on?

The next words I heard made me freeze.

A girl whispered to the other next to her. I was in enough range to catch what they were saying. "It's him: he kissed a boy. He's in a relationship with another male."

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 **Maddie Loves Books: Awe, thanks :) I'll try my best to keep up the work.**

 **Haleymay: I just like to write stories that you usually won't see because most stories now are overly used. Thank you for your compliment and I hope I see more of your reviews.**

 **staygold-fandom: I can't stop smiling as I read your review. :D**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: First of all, I want to apologize for my reply on "Under the Moon". I didn't realize it was rude until I read over it after I got notified of it. You think you tend to say dumb things? I say dumb things and we got an example of one of my many dumb things I've said in that reply. I am so, sorry. I should have read over the reply. It was meant to be a joke and a slight bash against movies and books. But I didn't make it clear enough and made it sound like I was making fun of you. I am so sorry. I will say as many sorriest as it takes for forgiveness.**

 **Seth Clearwater: Thank you**

 **BunnyluvsU: Talk about, story of my life, am I right? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is it?" a girl asked, interested.

"Whoa, Shawn did not kiss another guy!" one of his friends argued. "He wouldn't do that. He's not a fag. You probably saw a girl."

The girl's face went red. "But it wasn't a girl!"

"You didn't actually see a face so you must have come to conclusions too quickly. Shawn did you kiss a boy?"

"No!" Shawn quickly answered.

"See?"

"Good, keep it like that. We don't want any faggots in this school."

The crowd nodded and dispersed. Shawn walked past me, lightly nudging me. Our eyes locked and he gave me a slight grin which made me smile back.

School went by quickly much to my relief, but, there was a track meet after school. The final bell rung and I gathered my things. I left the classroom last and sauntered towards the locker room to change. As I was walking, Shawn ran up close to me, far enough to not be suspicious. I slowed my walk so that he would slow. The remainder students in the hall passed until the halls were empty. I stopped and so did he.

"Nice save this morning," I started, looking at my feat. I couldn't look in his eyes without blushing anymore. I can't blow my cover, especially after I heard what the school called me. I can't tell Shawn. What is he starts calling me that. I don't think I could handle that.

"It was close. We have to be more careful."

I continued to look on the ground until Shawn moved closer to me, a hand grabbed by chin, forcing me to look up. Our eyes connected; I got lost in them. Shawn opened his mouth to say something but his voice got caught in his throat, making him look like a gaping fish. His cheeks reddened as his eyes trailed to my lips, eyes glazing over as he inched closer. Soon, out breath brushed against each other's faces and lips touched lightly. As soon as his lips toughed, he pushed me away. "Why'd you kiss me?" he asked, in my body.

I was baffled. "I kissed you? You're the one who kissed me!"

"Yeah, right."

"You're the one who grabbed by chin."

"Whatever, let's just change back."

I frowned and nodded. Before I could take a step forward a voice reached our ears. "Shawn, where had you been? I've been looked for you since school ended." Shawn's friend, Victor, asked, catching up. He looked at my body and disgust covered his face. "Is this greaser bothering you?"

Shawn and I exchanged looks, both agreeing on something. "No, let's just go. He isn't worth our time," I said, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him the direction of the locker room. Shawn followed far behind.

After we changed, we headed out to the track to help set up for the meet. I was setting up hurdles with Victor. "There's a lunar eclipse before the meet," he said.

"Really?"

"A good time for a kiss with that girl you're with."

"Yeah, you're right." Ever since this morning, I came to the conclusion that Shawn wasn't seeing anyone. If he was, I would have seen her by now and she would have blown up on him after the rumors was spread.

After everything was set up, people strolled around and sat at the stands. Shawn was standing off to the side near the bathroom. He motioned me over and I joined him in the restroom. "We need to switch now," Shawn said sternly. I nodded in agreement. Before we could start moving in, the lowly-lit bathroom dimmed and there was cheering. The lunar eclipse must be starting. I turned back to Shawn and we began again, kissing finally. When we opened our eyes again, I was still met with green-grey eyes.

"Why didn't we turn back?" Shawn asked, panicking.

"I-I don't know," was all I managed.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening." He leaned in again, giving me a quick kiss, but nothing changed. I was still in his body and he was in mine.

I grabbed his shoulders with firm hands. "Calm down!" It was meant to comfort him, but my voice failed me and shook.

"I can't just fucking calm down! What if we're stuck like this forever?"

"We won't." That was meant to comfort me also, but I didn't believe myself, and neither did he. What if we were stuck like this forever?

"How can you be sure?"

"We'll figure it out like last time."

He nodded and slowed his breathing. A bang broke our concentration. The first race has started. We gave each other a look and I shook my head, but he nodded. I don't want to run his races. Shawn gave me a puppy dog look and I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Puppy dog eyes using my body wouldn't work on me, but I gave in just to please him.

We walked out and went to do the races. Shawn improved my times while I slowed his down a bit. His races weren't my races. After the meet ended and everyone help clean up. I started to head back to the bathroom.

"Shawn! Get over here!" someone yelled. I turned around and a middle-aged man and woman marched up to me. The grey-haired woman placed her hands on her hips, frowning, making her wrinkles on her face become more visible. "Why are you lollygagging? We have important things to do, unlike this," the woman stated.

"Let's go!" the other ordered. He grabbed my wrist roughly and started to drag me towards the parking lot. "You can get your clothes next week."

"I have something I have to do quickly," I explained, trying to tug away my arm but the grip got tighter.

"Are you talking back to us? You ungrateful son!"

These were Shawn's parents? I glanced at Shawn who was being bombarded by the gang. They were slapping him on his back. He looked back at me and towards his parents then turned back towards the gang. I was dragged to their car and I swung in the back seat. The car started up and we were headed off towards Shawn's house. He was probably headed towards mine.

The house looked like any other Soc house: big and fancy— unlike mine which was small and run down. We entered the house and the mom instantly went to the phone and spun the dial. The father went inside the other room. The house looked better on the inside and I took the time to absorb everything in. This was my first time in one of these houses. The dad peaked out from the room and gave me a look. "Go to your room."

Wow, Shawn's parents were jerks. I headed to the second floor and started to look in every room to find which one was his. When I did find it, I lied down on his bed and snuggled my head in his pillows. Shaw's scent was still fresh. I closed my eyes and imagined he was there next to me and I wasn't stuck in his body. The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to bright morning light and to an unfamiliar place. I sat up quickly, fully awake. I scrambled around on the bed, scrutinizing all the details on where I am. That's when I remembered the events of last night. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

I was going to have to shower for him and… see Shawn's naked body. Maybe I should just skip the shower and let him take care of it. I scratched my head and gagged. Yeah, he needs a shower. Just take off the clothes and don't look. Taking a deep breath, I stripped the track uniform that I forgot to take off last night.

After the shower, I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist and walked out back to Shawn's room to change. After, I left to go downstairs. I need to get to Shawn. On the front door was a note.

 _Business trip. Won't be back for a week. No parties and don't destroy anything._

I opened the door and left.

 **o-o-o**

 **Shawn's POV**

I was heading to the bathroom to meet back up with Ponyboy when I was surrounded by greasers. Most of them cheered and patted me on the back. I looked at Ponyboy who was being dragged off by my parents. Oh no. Ponyboy was taken to their car.

"Hey, Pony? Do you want to go watch a movie?" one of them asked.

I looked back. "No, I'm fine."

Attention from them zeroed in on me. They had confused or worried faces. "Are you sure? You've never turned down an offer to go to the movies."

"I haven't?" Crap. "Well… I'm just tired."

"Okay then. Let's head home!" The oldest-looking one said. I entered the truck in the parking lot and some of the others got in another car. I was taken to a rundown house. As soon as we entered the house, I went straight to find Ponyboy's room.

I collapsed on what I think was his bed and fell asleep.

 **o-o-o**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

I walked up to my house and knocked on the door. Darry opened and his face became stolid at the sight of me. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, clenching his fists.

"I need to talk with… Ponyboy," I said urgently, mentally flinching at Darry's demeanor.

"Your reason?"

Before I could make up an excuse, Shawn appeared at the doorway, face brightening at the sight of me. He pushed past Darry and pointed away from the house. "I'll be fine." He assured. Darry glared at me and moved away towards the window to watch. We walked down to the sidewalk.

"Where do you want to meet?" Shawn asked.

"I'll head to the park." Shawn nodded and went back in the house.

Minutes after I got to the park, Shawn joined me. We both sat on the sings in silence. "Hey, Shawn, about your parents… they are gone on a business trip for a week."

He sighed. "No surprise there. They're hardly home. They don't care about me. They only care about their job, money, and status."

After seeing what his parents were like, I knew he was telling the truth. "If your family has so much money, why do you need a scholarship?"

"I guess I just want them to be proud of me. What about your parents? I didn't see them around."

"They're gone… My brothers take care of me now."

"Oh, sorry."

We didn't really say much after that. I've always thought that Socs were spoiled rich kids who have it easy, but after seeing Shawn's parents I realized it was harder. His parents payed no attention to him but in the same time had high expectations. Shawn has more pressure in his life than me.

Crossing our fingers, we kissed and turned back to normal, much to our relief. We left each other without a goodbye.

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Thank goodness. Yeah, it is hard. But it's a good thing that the fanfiction community is like family and quite understanding.**

 **We'rekindacrazylikethat: I'm glad that he's in character. The hardest part of fanfiction, in my opinion, is getting the characters in character.**

 **staygold-fandom: I'm killing you so quickly! :o Oh no. I need you to last until the end. Well, I guess I'll just have to torture you.**

 **Haleymay: Yeah, I heard and I am so happy and proud. America took a huge step forward. I had one of my friends who came out recently too and I was fangirling so hard and started to really ship him with a ton of guys. I was just so happy for him too. So proud.**

 **BunnyluvsU: You're not delusional, don't worry. He's getting there.**

 **Seth Clearwater: Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath. Lately it has been almost unbearable to see Shawn. Whenever I'm near him, I can't look in his eyes without my face exploding in colors or my stomach feeling like it was going to let lose my breakfast. Whenever we brush against each other, it feels like my skin is on fire and lightning passing through. Whenever we kiss, I just melt and be in a daze for a long time. My mind almost always goes to him. I always want to be near him, but I can't because of my crush.

I'm sick of feeling this way. I've decided to confess my feelings and hope for the best— maybe that would diminish them.

 _He's going to hate you. He's going to avoid you and tell everyone about your sexuality. The news will reach the gang and they will hate you. Your future will be ruined._

Even so, I should do this; set things straight. There is that small chance.

I walked down the emptying hallways, jogging down the final staircase. I was about to step on the last few steps when giggles stopped me. I looked up from my feet and froze. Leaning against the lockers was Shawn. A girl stood in front of him, huge smile plastered on her face. She was leaning close to Shawn. Her mouth moved, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I slid back to a blind spot. I wanted to pry my head away and find another way to get to the track, but something told me to stay.

The girl leaned in, raised up on her tippy toes. She forced her mouth on top of his.

My heart stopped beating and I turned away to jog back upstairs. At least I know my answer without confronting him. For some reason, finding out this way hurts. I mean it's supposed to be like that— him with a girl. I guess seeing him with another was worse than him just saying 'ew' or 'no'. It's better this way. It was wrong to think I even had the slightest chance with him.

I don't feel like going to practice today. I left the school and went back home.

"You're home early," Soda said, coming out from the kitchen with a slice of cake in hand.

"Yeah, it was canceled," I lied, slowly walking towards my room, an indicator that I didn't want to talk.

"Alright." Soda seemed to get the hint and went back in the kitchen after giving me a worried look.

I entered my room, flopping on my bed, curling up in a loose ball. What am I supposed to do now? I definitely can't see Shawn. I need to stop thinking of him. Every time I think of him, I think of that girl kissing him. To stop thinking of him, I would have to stop seeing him; stop letting him take advantage of me.

The next test for Shawn came up next week. We had planned prior (before I saw the kiss) for it. I was walking down the hallway, shrouded in the bustling hallways. Through the gaps between students, I saw Shawn slip into the closet. I walked right past it to my next period.

During lunch, I was heading out to go visit Soda and eat lunch there. Along the way, I caught Shawn glaring at me. I looked away and left the school. Again, I skipped track practice.

 **o-o-o**

My back slammed against the lockers. My shirt was balled up into two fists. "What the hell are you planning?" Shawn asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at the bridge of his nose to not stare at his eyes.

"You're not showing up in the closet or practice."

"I'm just not in the mood, okay? Let me go."

Shawn reluctantly let go of me but still had his eyes locked on me. I backed away from him before he could try anything.

"Good. Now leave me alone. I'm done with helping you."

"You can't stop!" Shawn looked angry… but also sad? It was probably nothing.

"Well I am." I flipped him off and walked off, blinking away the upcoming tears. Was this the best decision? I turned my head back, but quickly turned my attention forward when I saw Shawn looking at me with that girl attached to his back.

 **o-o-o**

A month has passed since I told Shawn off. Shawn haven't left that girl's side. They were always clinging onto each other and sucking faces, much to my disgust. The coach is going over to him every day now and yelling. It was probably about his fast dropping grades. I continued to ignore him. He would try to catch my eyes but I would divert it someplace else. He would try to catch up with me, but I would quicken my pace and find a hiding spot until he passes.

Right now, I'm sitting in my desk, slightly slouched over. My eyes went to the clock and to the teacher. I really needed to go to the restroom— like, now. I stood up as casually I can without having to go the restroom even more, grabbed something from my folder, and placed it on the teacher's desk in front of the class. I then exited to go to the nearest restroom.

It was empty inside, making it less awkward to relieve myself in one of the middle urinals (and following the male urinal rule simultaneously).

After finishing up, the door opened, and before I could react, I was pushed farther into the large bathroom. "You need to help me," Shawn began. I glared at him.

"Why would I?" I asked back, crossing my arms.

"What the hell is up with you? Why are you avoiding me?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is if it involves me."

Should I do it? Should I tell him? Would that get him to back off? "I just feel used, that's all."

There was a pause, like he was thinking of a reply. "Alright… then why do you always glare whenever I'm with Tanya?"

"I don't know what you mean…" The tables had turned, and now I was once again cornered.

"Don't say that bullshit, you know exactly what I mean. You act like you're jealous or something? Is that what is making you feel used? What, do you like me or something?"

"Yes, I do like you!" I finally snapped, eyes opening as wide as plates when I realized what I had just said. Shawn's frown loosened up and he looked at me with slightly softer eyes.

"Really?"

"N-No, of course not!" I tried to fix, but my voice wavered. It did not sound convincing at all.

Shawn smirked, grabbing both of my wrists in one hand and pushing me against the wall. His head leaned against his raised wrists and he looked down at me with amused eyes. My body slightly shook and my ears reddened. "Are you sure? You're voice doesn't seem to agree. Say that again looking me in the eye." His other hand grabbed my shin, forcing me to look up. Our faces were close, noses almost touching.

"N-I…" The longer I stared in his eyes, the more my mind was becoming blank. The more I melted in his gaze. The more I realized how much I still love him. "I like you…" I finally murmured.

His smile brightened and he moved his forehead to rest on mine. "I like you too," he answered. My breath hitched and huge weights were lifted from my shoulder. He had to be kidding. "I kept this from you because of the school. I also didn't think you liked me back."

"Ditto."

Shawn came in, gently kissing me. I slowly kissed back to match his speed. The kiss was short though as I was slightly caught off guard and Shawn needed an air break since we switched bodies. When I caught my breath, I quickly went in for another kiss, feeling confident. This time, it caught him off guard and when we switched again, I had tear away because I was short on breath. Kissing for a period of time is hard like this. Shawn chuckled, probably thinking of the same thing I was; I joined in, but it was cut short when I saw the bathroom door closing. I stared at the door blankly. Someone was in here. They saw the kiss. Did they see me? Did they see Shawn?

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

I looked back over to him and put on a fake smile. "No, nothing's wrong. Just… thinking about you and Tanya. You're always kissing…so…"

"Nothing's going on with us. She always jumps on me and clings onto me and kisses me without my consent. I hate it, but I can't do anything because of the guys. She probably thinks we're a couple or something; I need to make things clear with her."

I nodded and he continued, "Speaking of couples, how about we go a bit down south to the countryside over the weekend? It will only be for a few hours. I just want to show you a spot and a take you to a nice diner."

I nodded, happy that we're going to go on our first date, but I kept thinking about the door. Someone was in here. Something's bad going to happen, I feel it.

 **o-o-o**

 **It's so hard to keep reminding myself to keep this story acceptable for rated T.**

 **Replies:**

 **Seth Clearwater: There was a slight change in the plot I gave you over PM. Hope you don't mind. I just thought of a better idea.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Actually, I had no clue why they had switched bodies. I just made it so that the eclipse made them not able to switch back until it ended. I just randomly did that. I like your explanation better :) That's totally it now. About the fandom, not too long ago I was talking to a friend and they decided to say, "mafia for life." Of course, I needed to bring in the Outsiders and said, "1966 greasers for life. No mafia. We must do this for Johnny; stay gold for Johnny!" And he decided to say, "You know it's 'stay golden' right?" I blew up on him, like I was so angry. I was up on his business and bashing on him and all that. I defended our fandom from that inferior moment ;-;**

 **saiyan angel blue: Totally, but hopefully minus the death because it's Romeo and Romeo instead of Romeo and Juliet. I don't know. I hope my mind doesn't decide to kill both of them off in the last second. It has the tendency to do that.**

 **staygold-fandom: That chapter was a huge psyche. It goes one wat then right when it's about to reach something, it was moved out of the way to another ending. It's like when people move away their hand during a high-five.**


	6. Chapter 6

News spread fast of me and the mysterious guy. It was the talk of the school— how a greaser is a fag; tainting the school with sin. I knew something was going to happen. The time I found out about this was when I went back to school. At first it was just whispers and a few looks then it turned to glares, pointing and name calling. I didn't dare tell Shawn or the gang. I didn't want them to worry, or worse, Shawn leaving me because he doesn't want the same to happen to him. I don't think his friends informed him of what was happening or he was too love-struck to see what was happening around him.

I was pushed against the wall. "Go to hell, Fag," someone snapped before chuckling and walking away.

I continued down the hallway without another word. I was glad no one from the gang went to school today or since this had all started. I got in my first period class and slumped down, pulling my hood over my head. Other students soon entered and then the final bell rung right after the teacher got to the front of her desk. She started the lesson and I tried my best to listen. Half an hour into the class, something hit my head and landed on my desk. I made the mistake of opening the wadded up strip of paper.

 _A faggot like you shouldn't be in this school. Why don't you do us all a favor and kill yourself._

I crumpled the strip up and stuffed it in my backpack. Soon after, a volley of rolled up paper were thrown at me, landing on my desk or near where I sat. I picked the ones on the floor up for the teacher's sake and again read them.

 _You're disgusting._

 _Disgrace to human kind._

 _God hates fags._

 _Homosexuality is a sin._

 _There should be a death penalty for people like you._

 _Die._

 _Gay._

 _Fag._

 _Both you and whoever you're with should burn in hell._

I shoved all of these notes in my bag, eyes tearing up. The wads of paper kept coming but I stopped reading them. I just let them hit my and drop to the floor. I don't care about the teacher seeing them. She probably already heard the news and that's why she didn't greet me like she usually does.

After a long period, the bell rung and I gladly left the room and the pile behind. I entered my next class but, once again, bombarded by the notes. It kept happening throughout the day, from start to finish. Luckily in track, no paper was thrown at me. Instead, the other runners chose to trip me and bump into me to lose my balance during my practice races. Shawn kept taking glances at me and smiling. I smiled back to make it assume that nothing was wrong.

After track, Shawn came up to me, giving me a long and needed hug and peck on the lips. He smiled and said, "I can't wait for our date. Are you as excited as I am?"

"Maybe even more." I smirked. At least that is something to look forward to. We hung out for a couple more minutes before we kissed goodbye. I left several minutes after him to not make it as suspicious. I was glad that I did because a car rolled by me.

"Get off the streets, freak!" someone yelled at me from inside. I didn't listen and tried to ignore them. The car stopped and everyone got out.

"The gay didn't listen. We need to teach him a lesson," one taunted. They surround me and sweat started to feel cool in my back. They started to close me in, coming closer. I instinctively backed up, but that soon failed when I hit against a wall. Since I couldn't retreat backwards, I decided to sprint between them for an attempt of escape. Hands grabbed onto me and threw me to the ground. I yelped as I hit the ground. The Socs stated to kick at my body. I gasped as one impacted with my stomach and my head. I curled up in a ball, biting down on my lips, causing me to taste blood. I continued to whimper at each hit, refusing to cry out in pain. I began to open my mouth to call out for help but I was interrupted.

"This faggot's so weak. Just like a girl, he can't even defend himself. He's a disgrace to mankind."

This shut me up. I couldn't cry for help. I can't let anyone find out that I was gay. The Socs kept kicking and punching me, and soon enough, I stopped feeling the pain. I felt nothing. I didn't know how long it was of them kicking me, but they stopped because they got bored. They drove away, leaving me on the ground all bruised up and bleeding. It was another hour until I gained enough strength to stand up. My legs wobbled and I stumbled back home, pulling my hood over my head to hide the crusty blood. I entered the house, swinging my backpack down by the door. I walked towards the bathroom as best as I could without making it seem suspicious. I closed the door behind me and pulled up my sweatshirt and shirt, wincing at the sight of my torso. Bruises and cuts littered my body. Dropping everything, I went to wash my face and then clean up all my wounds as fast as I could.

I walked to my room and slumped on my bed, body instantly relaxing from all the stress and injuries.

 **o-o-o**

I looked at the clock on the wall impatiently. It was almost time. Johnny looked at me confused. He could sense I was anxious about something. When the time finally came, I stood up, careful not to jolt my body.

"Bye!" I called out to mostly Darry who looked out from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Movie," I lied.

"You should take someone with you."

"I'm just going to the movies and back. It's not like something's going to happen to me during that time."

He sighed. "Fine, go. Don't make me regret this decision."

I gave him a smile and left the house, making sure to hide for a bit to see if anyone was going to follow me after all. After confirming that no one was coming, I left to where Shawn and I planned to meet up.

A figure leaned against a tree and a brighter smile broke across my face. I started to jog towards the figure. "Shawn!" I called out. The teen turned to me and smiled. I ran up to him, stopping before I collided and gave him a light but needed hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. A shot of pain ran though my body and I had to bite down on my tongue to not react to the pain. I could taste blood.

We pulled away and he looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" I gave him a smile that I could feel was slowly slipping.

He shrugged and moved on, grabbing my hand, enlacing our fingers together.

"I have something to show you."

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 **Seth Clearwater: Thank you :)**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Haha, I won't kill them, promise. You'll have to see if someone finds out.**

 **BunnyluvsU: You're catching on to this really quickly xD You're figuring everything out. You'll have to confirm your predictions in the future.**

 **saiyan angel blue: Sadly, there might be really young kids who decides to read this out of curiosity. Then again, most of them are really into that stuff for some reason. I should keep it at rated T… but I can refer it and maybe give off some signs, if you know what I mean. I can give them a mad make out session just like in Glee in the car during the wedding.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn led me to a dump yard, the vile stench of rotting objects and trash filled my nostrils, making me gag. What on earth are we doing here? I covered my nose and mouth with my hand to filter most of the scent.

"Why're we here?" I asked Shawn. Shawn also had his hand over his nose and mouth, but I could see the smile on his face. He led me deep inside the yard before letting my hand go. I don't know how long we stood there, looking straight at each other's eyes, before I started to get used to the smell enough to remove my hand. It must have not been too long because Shawn was just beginning to answer my question. He reached in his pants and took out a pistol.

My blood drained from my face as he held it firmly in his hands. Shawn was going to shoot me. He dragged me away from the city just to get rid of me. He lied to me.

"Look around and find glass bottles," he said, lowering the gun to point the ground. My heart was beating fast when I understood what he said. Relief cooled my body down and I found myself letting out air that I didn't know I was holding in. He wasn't going to shoot me… I think. I complied with what he said and started to dig through the trash until I found five bottles. I held three bottles in one hand and two in the other, the glass annoyingly clanged against each other with each step. When I joined back with Shawn, he was setting a couple of bottles down on a table he made using rotting planks and rusting oil barrels. I placed the bottles down the thin board like what he did. I didn't dare move my hand close to my face for any reason.

Shawn stepped away from the bottles and I followed, joining him at his side. "Why did you bring a gun?" A gun on out first date. Seriously, who does that?

"To shoot those bottles," he answered plainly.

I rolled my eyes. "I could have figured that out. I mean, why a gun and why here of all places we could have gone?"

"We needed a secret place. No one would come here and this place is loaded with bottles. I brought the gun because…"

"I'm a greaser and a 'hood' so I would know how to use a gun?"

He sheepishly smiled and I hit him in the torso before smiling. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Next time, remind me to bring items because you're a soc." Shawn laughed at my comment before turning back to the bottles.

"Seriously, do you know how to shoot one of these things? I never had the chance to learn."

"My brothers and I used to go shooting before…" I cut off. Shawn understood and moved on, trying to distract me from the memory.

"What are you exactly supposed to do?" He held the gun up to the bottles.

I moved over to him. "Hold the gun in both hands tightly and don't lock up your elbows but get ready for the recoil."

He adjusted to what I said, but he looked completely awkward so I got even closer and uncomfortably started to reposition his body to be correct. "Is it loaded?" He nodded. "Take off the safety which is this latch." I touched the area before moving my finger away then my hand and then my body. Shawn took off the safety then cocked the gun. He pointed the gun towards the bottles once again, and squinted his eyes. His finger tapped the trigger before he pressed down, the bullet firing in a loud bang. Birds flew from resting position at the sound. The bullet, though, wasn't even close to hitting the bottle.

Shawn groaned before moving his arms to correct his large mistake.

"Move over a bit more to the right," I said. He did as I said, but not enough. I reached over and tugged on his arms closer to me before letting go. "There."

Shawn cocked then fired. This time, the bullet came close to hitting the bottle. Shawn, once again, repositioned himself before taking another shot. Glass shattered across the plank and ground. Shawn whooped before moving to aim towards the next bottle. I smiled at the childish face (though he was holding a gun). Shawn shot a few times before the next bottle shattered. He reloaded the pistol and went for the third bottle, taking less shots then the last. When the third bottle shattered, he put the safety back on and tossed it towards me. I carefully caught it.

"Your turn," Shawn said. I stepped up, pointing the gun, taking off the safety, and shot, jolting my sore muscles. The bullet whizzed though the air, just barely missing. Arms wrapped around me and my hands. Shawn's chin rested on top my head. He moved the gun a bit and I took the shot. Glass shattered.

"I can shoot myself," I reminded.

"I know."

"You just wanted to hug me and 'help' me?"

"I've always wanted to do that."

I rolled my eyes, shooting a bottle down in one try before both of us decided that that was enough.

We both lied down on the hood of a rundown car, looking up towards the clouds. His hand was intertwined with me, pistol left on the plank.

"This place isn't so bad after you get used to the smell," I commented after a long silence.

"Right?" Shawn agreed, letting out a small chuckle.

"Are you sure no one would hear the gunshots?"

"I hope not. No one's giving us trouble yet so I doubt it."

We quieted down once again until Shawn moved to lean over me. His face replaced the sky. Shawn leaned in, capturing my lips with his. He moved away after each second to swap over to the other side and kept repeating the process. I moved my arms to wrap around his neck to push him closer, making it hard to switch sides so he stayed on the side he was on. Something wet touched my lip so I opened my mouth. His tongue half way came out and everything turned into a hot mess. It was hard to make the kiss flow because of having to swap bodies every time out lips touched.

A loud voice broke us up. "There were gun shots coming over here." We both stared at the direction the voice was coming from before turning back to each other, fear eminent on both of our faces. Shawn pushed off of me and I slid off the hood of the car. We both peaked around the corner of one of the trash piles, finding the police and a few teenagers by the entrance. I looked at Shawn and mouthed, _crap_.

We both stepped back from the edge. They were getting closer and there was no were to go. We decided to duck into the car, peaking over the dashboard.

"Oh no," Shawn breathed out, "the gun." The gun was still sitting innocently on the plank. "We have to go get it."

I looked at him like he had another head. "Are you crazy? We're going to get caught."

"We will be caught if it's there. Distract them while I go grab the gun."

Before I could have any time to object, Shawn opened crawled out of the door hole and crept towards the gun. I had no choice but to follow. We stopped at the corner and checked where they were. They were only a couple of feet away. Shawn motioned me to distract them, but I shook my head. He did it again, and a step on gravel changed my decision. I looked around, grabbing the nearest beer bottle and aimed it away from us.

A few seconds later, there was a crash and footsteps depleted. Shawn looked around the corner. When they were gone, he moved away from the corner and grabbed the gun, taking the leftover bottles from the plank and putting them on the ground in a pile. Shawn snuck back to me and we both escaped. We got to the edge of the dump yard before Shawn stopped.

"See, I told you that was a good idea," Shawn said.

"Are you kidding me? That was a horrible idea."

Shawn brought his lips closer to mine, but I reached back and grabbed something at random — which happened to be a creepy, broken doll. His lips touched the doll before he reeled back in shock.

"This is what you get," I said, throwing the doll to the ground, giving him a small smile before a kiss on the cheek then left with a wave.

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 _ **Amanda:**_ **I hope this chapter was cute. I wanted to use a place that almost no one would write a date at and make it into something.**

 _ **Pony'sgirlfriend:**_ **I'm glad I make your week. That's one of the best things to hear about for me. Do you still believe he is using him? *intrigued* I know a bunch of gay Christians and Catholics too. I'm sorry if someone is from the South, but the South has more religious ties than the north states. It just makes everything all worse. We'll see what happens with the gang and him.**

 _ **Brown –Eyed –Black – Wolf:**_ **Now you know. A bit disappointing, or no?**

 _ **BunnyluvsU**_ **: That chapter made me flinch all over. I hate that word so much. I felt so bad using it over and over.**


	8. Chapter 8

Days went on and I kept receiving daily beating from my classmates. The gang and Shawn are starting to notice my wincing and limps but I still kept everything from everyone. I just had to keep it a secret. If they act like how my school does… I won't be able to take it. But it's so hard to keep it away from Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny since they do go to my school. It was also hard to keep this from my brothers, especially Soda.

I was resting my bruised body on my bed after school since I didn't feel like my body could take more abuse during track practice. I told Shawn that I had a lot of homework but I kept making stupid excuses to skip. I'll probably be kicked of the team soon.

A nock sounded on my door before opening and Johnny slipped in. "Hey Johnny," I greeted, putting up a fake smile. Worry was written on his face. Something was wrong. I feared for the worse.

"Hey," he replied.

"What's up?"

Johnny walked up to me, sitting down on the desk chair. "Are… Are you okay?"

My smile faltered. He knew. "I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"I've been hearing rumors at school about you so…"

I was frowning now. "You heard…"

"Are you really…"

I didn't even have to talk for him to know the answer. He could read it on my face. I couldn't look at him anymore, fearing for the worse. Johnny knows… What would he think about a disgusting someone like me now?

"It's okay," Johnny continued. My head snapped up. "You're still you, Ponyboy – nothing changes."

"You… You don't think I'm disgusting?"

"No. I don't see anything wrong with who you like. Love has no gender."

I was relieved. My heart calmed down and I could look up again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "So what are you going to do?" I asked after I could speak again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Please, don't tell anyone," I pleaded. "Not even about what's going on in school."

"You should tell them."

"I can't. You don't understand. Please don't tell them."

Johnny nodded. "They're going to find out sooner or later."

He was right, they were going to find out. Steve and Two-Bit would soon find out at school and I'm sure Darry and Soda were going to notice something different and have them check what was wrong. Dally was going to notice Johnny being strange and pressure him into talking. But Johnny only knows about the rumors and my sexuality, not about the beatings or who I'm dating. Then they'll get mad at me even more for keeping a secret like this. But they won't understand how vital this secret is.

 **o-o-o**

The hallways were calmer than they usually were. I wasn't pushed around in the hallways, just had glares sent my way and a few words spat at me. I hurried to my locker, head down. My hangs nimbly put in the combination and stumbled with opening the locker. I grabbed my books, stuffing them in my bag. Something bad was going to happen. It was the calm before a storm.

Classes went on and hardly anything happened. It was like most of the school had just moved on, but I knew that was a lie. I hear the whispers.

Lunch came by before I knew it. Half way done. Problems, though, started during that time.

I was grabbed and pushed against the wall as I was walking out towards the parking lot. A fist collided with my cheek and I sank to the ground, banging my head against the wall. For a moment, my vision wavered. I looked up, head hurting to see a group of Socs—Shawn's friends to be exact. To make it all worse, Shawn was standing there; not doing anything. Our eyes met, his eyes filled with worry, before my head was jerked away by a kick which got me crashing to the ground.

"Hey, let's go, I'm hungry," Shawn suggested, frantically.

"No way! This disgusting fag needs to pay for ruining my appetite," one rejected. The others agreed. Another kick impaled with my stomach. I curled up in a ball as they kept kicking my body and spitting out cruel names and nasty insults. And through that, Shawn just stood there, doing nothing.

"Shawn, join us in beating this fag up."

"No. I'm hungry, let's go," Shawn brought up again.

"Fuck, Shawn, are you being a pussy? Don't tell me that you feel sorry for this fag?"

Shawn was silent like he was pondering his choices. Was he really thinking of joining them and beating me up? The pain of the blows wasn't as painful as what Shawn was doing.

"I don't feel sorry for this faggot!" Shawn snapped. My eyes widened and it felt like my heart was ripped to shreds. I would rather have Shawn hit me than call me _that_ word. I no longer felt the pain from the beating — I felt nothing, numb.

I stood up as the others were turned to Shawn, causing attention to be turned to me. One of them pushed me but I just stumbled back. My eyes were locked on Shawn's. I couldn't put up any emotions. My mask was shattered from the blow that Shawn gave me. "We're over," I mumbled just loud enough for Shawn and his friends to hear. His eyes widened and he shook his head. I gave him no other words or look. I pushed past them, using their confusion from my two words. I headed out to the parking lot, limping, but I didn't stop. I left the school, heading home.

No one was home so I could easily head to bed. I didn't feel like doing anything else today. All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. I want to just sleep the rest of the day. Hopefully in the morning I would feel something. I hate feeling nothing. I rather feel pain than nothing.

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 _ **Pony'sgirlfriend:**_ **You will know the answer soon, don't worry.**

 _ **Amanda**_ **: That was the first and last date I will write about, sadly. I'm just not good at writing dates. If you want to make up dates during the time from last chapter to this, you can.**

 _ **Saiyan angel blue**_ **: I mean, I can get Ponyboy shot in this story. Do you want to see him get shot or someone get shot? I don't really mind writing about that. I can probably fit it in really well if you think that would be interesting.**

 _ **White collar black wolf**_ **: Awe, thanks. I hope you like this chapter too. You probably liked but hated this chapter in the same time.**

 _ **BunnyluvsU**_ **: Is he using him? ;) So far, no one knows. So far. I know you know it's coming soon, very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was numb as I stared blankly at the chipping ceiling. I haven't moved from my bed since I broke up with Shawn except to go to the bathroom. Each morning was harder. My legs felt like lead whenever I slugged my way to the bathroom. They were growing weaker by each passing day. It would be soon until I would be bedridden. But I don't care. I rather rot here in bed then go back to school.

My stomach caved in from anorexia, ribs sticking out like knives; my once tanned skin was as white as newly-fallen snow. I could tell everyone was worried about me. They tried to talk to me, get me to stand up, do something, but I ignored them. When was the last time I spoke? After the predicament? Probably.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. All I wanted to do was stop, but my mind keeps drifting to him. Every time I think about him, my numbness would return tenfold. I couldn't live anymore. Death would be better. I just want to die; end my empty suffering.

How long has it been? One week, two weeks, three? A month? I don't know. I don't care. All that matters now is for Johnny to keep my secret, but I could tell the truth was slipping. It was only a matter of time until he tells them. It was only a matter of time until I die of starvation.

"Come on, Ponyboy, talk to me," Soda pleaded. I didn't answer. It didn't surprise him. He sighed and left. Everyone kept trying to talk to me; get me to eat.

Days later, Johnny came in, face more worried than it was any other day. It almost seemed like he was panicked. "I'm sorry," he kept muttering on repeat. "They know. They found out at school."

The screen door slammed. "I'm sorry," Johnny whispered again. I couldn't move. This was the moment out of all where I wanted to move and I just couldn't. They know. How did they find out? My mind zeroed in on Steve and/or Two-Bit. They must have heard. They're coming up here and force me to come out to them.

There was muttering not too far from my door before there was a hushed silence. Darry shouted, "What?" before he marched in my room, swinging the door open. Steve, Soda, Darry, and Two-Bit marched in.

"How long?" Darry asked. I didn't answer so they turned to Johnny. "Did _you_ know about this?"

Johnny flinched at his sharp tone and nodded. Darry asked how long he knew again. "Weeks."

"And you didn't think of telling us?"

"I-I promised him that I wouldn't."

Golly, did Darry look pissed — heck, all of them did, even Steve. Darry turned to me. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped before it obviously got too far."

Soda touched Darry's shoulder, shaking his head. He sat down on the bed next to my. "Ponyboy, please talk," he tried again. I didn't. Soda sighed and got off the bed.

"That kid's never going to talk again," Steve said.

"We can't give up! Ponyboy, it's okay. Everything will be fine now. We'll get the rumors to stop. So just, talk to us."

Again I didn't answer. I didn't believe they could help. They will never stop, even Shawn succumbed to it.

Soda sighed and stepped away, running a hand through his hair. Johnny looked back and forth between us before we caught eye contact and had a short, silent conversation.

' _You have to tell them,'_ he said.

' _No.'_

' _They need to know what's going on. They're worried about you. I'm worried about you.'_

' _They can't know.'_

' _If you don't tell them, I will.'_

A panicked look crossed his face and he weakly shook his head. He tried to catch my eye contact again but I ripped it and turned to the gang. No, they can't know.

"S…St-p…" I croaked in pain. Silence filled the room and heads were turned to me. I would have laughed at their faces if my throat wasn't on fire and I wasn't in the mood.

"Did you just say something?" Darry asked.

"I heard it too." Two-Bit pipped.

"What is it, Ponyboy?" Soda asked. I tried to say something again but my throat was so dry and all that came out was a struggled hum. "Paper? Do you want to write it down?"

"N…No," I answered. I wouldn't have enough strength to lift the pen. My eyes were getting droopy. I used too much energy trying to talk.

Darry understood what was wrong and said, "Let him sleep. We can talk in the morning."

The next morning came by faster than what I wanted. They came in, looking anxious. Dally wasn't there again. I envy him right now. I struggled to sit up in bed, resting my back against the headboard. I was already tired and panting from that… damn.

"Two-Bit and Steve heard about the rumors." Darry started. I nodded. They didn't really bother me much anymore. Darry stopped talking and awkwardly shifted feet. He didn't know where to take this. I didn't either.

Finally, Soda spoke. "We're going to go to the principal and talk to him about this. We're going to stop this."

"Yeah, whatever it takes. I mean, you're not gay or anything."

If only you knew. Johnny and I exchanged glances and he looked at me with slight determination. I had to tell them. The secret is eating me inside and out. Plus, it wouldn't hurt anyways. They can't hurt me anymore. I can't feel a thing. Even when I will be able to again… which won't happen… I will be dead. I wouldn't want to live anymore when they find out. But death seems so inviting, something my home hasn't made me feel for a long time.

"I…" I croaked, swallowing my saliva to refresh my aching throat. "B…But I-m…"

"What?" Darry asked again, unsure if what he heard was right.

"I-I'm gay."

 **o-o-o**

 **Replies:**

 _ **It's me (guest):**_ **I don't know if I know you or if you are using that name but I do know that he doesn't. I may not know too much about any Abrahamic religion but I had read the bible before and I found nothing on him hating gays. I'm using the belief of the population during that time period and had resources from my friend's mom, who lived there during the time (Tulsa and all) and she confirmed things. I also did a ton of research during that time period, so it's really a no offence on your god. It's just me talking about that time period and how they react.**

 _ **Kohlendioxid**_ **: That chapter was actually based on that part of the game. I couldn't think of a date idea that was appropriate so I just thought about the game and used it as reference. Was it a good fit? Too much?**

 _ **BunnyluvsU**_ **: That's a really good idea. I might slip that in. You'll have to find out what happens later.**

 _ **Pony'sgirlfriend:**_ **Aw, I'm blushing. I actually took a bit of your idea in here. Thanks. I don't think I'm going to let Darry get shot because I want to focus this more on Ponyboy and not the others in the gang. But I will promise Ponyboy's safety.**

 _ **white collar black wolf:**_ **Thank you. Hope you stay tuned to next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

No change was in their faces. I shut my eyes, biting my lips. I knew I shouldn't have told them. I was better keeping quiet. I was better dead so they won't have to look at a sin every day. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I repeated over and over in my head. I couldn't look at their faces.

Warm arms wrapped around me. My eyes snapped open to see Soda hugging me. He whipped tears from my eyes. I didn't know that I've started to cry. He cooed, gently, stroking my back.

"It's okay, Pony. I still love you." My heart was still beating from adrenaline. My scared tears felt more like they were happier. Soda accepts me. But what about the others? I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Two-Bit was smiling, spreading more warmth and hope into me. He looked like he was going to say something cheesy so I turned my attention to another… Darry. Once again my heart dropped. I had forgotten what the pain felt like for a second and it rammed into me again.

Darry's lips were stretched out in a thin line, eyes nearly emotionless. He stared at me for a short while as if pondering the idea. "Why?" he finally asks. "Why do you like boys? It's unnatural."

Unnatural? I'm unnatural? Soda hugged me tighter, glaring at Darry. "Are you kidding me? How could you say that?"

"But it is not natural. Guys are meant to be with girls."

"I'll have to agree with Darry. It's absolutely disgusting," Steve added.

"Steve!" Soda growled. Even Two-Bit was glaring at Steve and Darry. "I can't believe both you and Darry would say that about Pony."

"I never said anything about Ponyboy being disgusting," Darry argued.

"But you implied it. After all of what he's been going through and then having the bravery to come out with the fear of us rejecting him… and in the end you two do just that."

"I'm not rejecting him. It's just weird to have a gay brother. I wasn't expecting this to happen because gays are so…"

This time it was Johnny who spoke up. "Flamboyant? Man, you know that's a stereotype. Ponyboy's the same as he's ever been."

"But choosing to like other guys makes him different," Steve said.

"You don't choose. He didn't change from yesterday or a year ago."

Dally chose the time to stroll in, cocky smile on his lips dropping at the serious aura in the room. "What's going on here?"

"Ponyboy came out of the closet," Two-Bit answered.

"Kid talked?" Dally raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Dally, the kid's gay and you are surprised about him talking?" Steve asked.

"That's old news. I knew that for months."

"And you're okay with it?"

He shrugged. Steve left the room soon after, muttering something about how gross I was. Darry was still indifferent about me; still accepting the idea. He says he accepts me, but everyone knew that wasn't completely true. Everyone left my room, seeing how I could barely keep my eyes open.

Darry stopped coming in my room. He probably can't look at me to same way — probably hates me.

A knock on the door woke me up from my short slumber. Darry's loud voice greeted whoever was there. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Ponyboy… days… arrest… school," were what I heard from whoever was there.

"He… back… sorry."

A shutter from the screen door made me cringe. Footsteps came towards my room and I smothered my face in my pillow right when the door opened. I shut my eyes.

"Ponyboy, get up," he ordered, shaking me. I looked up at his unreadable eyes. "You need to go back to school or you will be taken to Juvenile Court and I can be accused of educational neglect."

I was fully awake at that point, eyes wider than saucers; fingers shaking. Shawn once again made an appearance in my mind and his word. No, I can't go back. I shook my head rapidly. Please don't send me back. Please.

Darry's eyes softened — for a second I thought I saw pity — before turning back to what it was. "You're going, then we will discuss how to deal with what's happening at school." Without another word Darry left me alone. He was still disgusted by me and I was still afraid. Darry had left me shaking in the covers. I can't go back – it's worse than here. No, no, no. I can't do this. I need to stop this.

A tear dropped onto my pale hands as I got up from the bed.

 _Stop . . . ._

I stumbled out the room, blinded by the filter of tears over my eyes. I have to stop this. I can't go back. I can't see _him_. I can't take any more abuse.

I made it to the bathroom, closing the door, hand slowly sliding off the handle. I scrutinized my puffy dull eyes with a tint of fear breaking through the cracks. I tried to tear my eyes away when an image of Shawn replaced mine, but I couldn't. I was frozen in fear.

 _Go away . . . . Go away . . . . Go away. . . ._

I slammed my forehead into the mirror, closing my eye, screaming. The shards fell, cutting my face. Blood trickled down my face. I sank to my knees, joining the glass. But there were more of them now. Shawn was in every shard.

 _Go away…_

' _Fag,'_ his voice echoed in my head. I grabbed a shard, gripping it harder the more I heard his word. The glass cut into my hand but it didn't hurt. Why isn't it hurting? I gripped tighter. I felt nothing, but my tears were now freefalling.

The door slammed open. Didn't I lock the door?

"What are you doing?!" Soda screamed, rushing to my, grabbing my wrist, throwing the glass away. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand. "Why? What the hell were you thinking?" he sobbed.

I broke down and the next thing I knew, I was pressing my bloody face into his white shirt, crying my eyes out.

"Shh, shh, Pony, it's fine."

Soda carried me to the toilet; started to clean me up. He whipped the blood from my face, bandaging it up, then moved on to my hand. He cursed at the sight of it, muttering about stitches. He grabbed the needle, poking the string through the small hole. Though the needle pierced through my skin, I didn't feel anything. Before I knew it, he finished. We didn't move though. Soda just kneeled in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"P-Please don't make me go," I choked out. "I can't go back."

 **o-o-o**

 **That chapter lacked. But the next chapter probably will be better. But the finale is almost here. Next chapter, probably. But hey, I put up a poll for my next story. You can pick up to three. So that will be cool of you to check out.**

 **Replies:**

 **Okurr- Sorry for the wait. Hehe**

 **Morning-Star57- Well some of them did and Darry just messed up.**

 **BunnyluvsU- Shawn will make an appearance next chapter. Hmm… should I torture you?**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: The reactions weren't that good. It was actually really hard to write about. It was the hardest thing on this story so far.**

 **White collar black wolf: It wasn't written well, I think. I know I could do better but *shrugs***


	11. Chapter 11

The bell rung and I looked fearfully at the school building. Kids were swarming in the school and all I could do was stand there. There was a nudge on my shoulder, pushing me towards the entrance.

"We're here for you," Two-Bit reassured. I nodded, heading slowly through the doors. There were some looks – scratch that, a lot. All of the looks made me wince but I could take them . . . hopefully. Seeing Shawn is what I'm scared of. I pushed myself through the people. Some of them tried to back away as if not wanting me to touch them. Others walked closer, chest puffed out; clenching their fists. The only reason why they didn't try to punch me is because of Two-Bit. Johnny didn't intimidate them at all.

I walked to my first class. Sadly, it's where Johnny had to leave. I didn't know if Two-Bit was also going to leave or not. He only goes to school to have fun; not to learn.

In the end, Two-Bit didn't leave and seated himself behind me. The teacher rolled in, dropping the assignments on the desk. She spun around, waiting for the last students to walk in and the last bell to ring. She picked up the attendance folder and went down the list, comparing it to the student's faces. Her eyes landed on me.

"Welcome back, Ponyboy," she greeted, smiling. But her smile dropped when she saw Two-Bit. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Mr. Matthews?"

"I'm here to see you of course," Two- Bit said, winking.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I stared at my hands, fearing the worse. Everyone in class turned around to look. I could feel Two-Bit stare at me before taking his eyes away.

"But I just got here! I just came to learn!"

"That's a joke. Listen, if you don't leave, I'm going to have to send you to the office or give you a referral."

"Just go…" I whispered to Two-Bit.

"I'm not supposed to leave you."

"Don't trust that I can't handle myself?"

"It looks like I don't."

"Mr. Matthews, office, now." The teacher hissed. She reached in her desk and pulled out a ruler, slapping it on her hand.

"Kinky. You like slapping, huh?"

Her face went red with embarrassment and anger. She stomped to him, pulling him out of the desk.

"You like it rough too?"

The teacher pushed him out of the class and closed the door behind her. Seconds later you could hear slaps. I sunk down in my desk, as all of the class turned back to me.

"The flit decided to come back. That ruins everything." One guy said. They spoke more about me until the teacher walked in, putting the ruler back in her desk.

The lesson went on and soon the class ended and I was the first one out the door. Two-Bit joined back up with me, hands still have the mark of being hit by the ruler. He didn't go inside my next class. I repeated the process until the end of school. I left the campus for lunch. I didn't see Shawn yet, much to my relief. Hopefully he didn't come to school today. But part of me was disappointed. Part of me wanted to see how he was holding up. If he was just like me or if he wasn't effected. I found out at the end of school, right before I was going to leave with Two-Bit and Johnny.

"Ponyboy," someone said behind me and I peeked over my shoulder to see who called me. To my horror it was Shawn. But he seemed different. His hair was messier than usual (though, it didn't make him look better or worse) and his eyes didn't gleam like I had last seen it before. Bags were formed under his eyes and he looked sick. He wasn't so pretty. He was astonishing. I hated looking at him now, but my eyes did not.

Two-Bit stepped in front of me almost and so did Johnny. Shawn stepped closer to me, trying to get past them. I looked at the ground, ignoring his gaze.

"What the fuck do you want, Soc?" Two-Bit growled. Shawn still ogled me.

"I need to talk to him," Shawn finally stated.

"There's nothing you can say," I said. Both of my friends were confused. They didn't understand my relationship with Shawn yet.

"I have to explain."

Anger replaced my fear. "Explain what? There's nothing. I understood you well and clear. Come on, guys, let's go."

They nodded and we turned around by I was stopped when Shawn grabbed my hand and spun me around. I winced as his thumb pressed in my wound. He looked surprised and stared at the bandaged hand. He pursed his lip before asking, "Did I cause this?"

"You caused a lot of things."

He rubbed my hand with his thumb. "I'm so sorry."

I removed my hand and glowered at him. "Sorry is not going to cut it – not after what you said to me."

"I panicked."

"That's not an excuse."

"I was put on the spot and I was scared and I was panicking. If you were in my position, you would do the same thing."

"That's the thing. I wouldn't have."

He put his forehead in his palms. "Look, how can I make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me? Shawn, there is no way."

"Yes there is. I didn't mean to hurt you." Shawn stepped a bit away from me, turning around and raising his voice. "Hey everyone!"

More attention was turned to us. They saw me and some of them smirked.

"Are you going to teach that flit a lesson, Shawn?" one asked. Two-Bit stepped forward.

Shawn frowned. "What? No! I need to make an announcement."

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Shawn.

Shawn ignored me. "No one messes with him anymore, at least not without going through me."

"What are you talking about?" a group of boys pushed by the watching crowd – Shawn's friends.

"I... have a confession. I…" I knew what Shawn was doing. He was going to come out. My eyes widened, watching him shake where he stood. He closed his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath. "I'm gay and I've been hiding it all this time. I've was in a relationship with Ponyboy but I fucked up and I regret that."

Everyone stared at him shocked. The girls that were crushing on him looked revolted. I could feel my heart swell but I still didn't want to believe him. He turned around when they were still in their shock. "Ponyboy, without you, I feel empty. I probably love you…"

"Probably?" I raised an eyebrow. I want to forgive him. I mean, he just ruined his reputation for me. He's going to move from the top of the chain to the bottom.

"Yeah, I love you." My ears heated up and I looked down.

"I wish I could say the same."

"I know…"

"No way, you're a fucking fag too? You caught it from him?" one of his 'friends' said after they got over the shock.

"I didn't catch anything you fucking homophobes." Shawn looked at me, grabbed my face and slammed his lips on mine. There was a gasp. My eyes were opened wide in shock. I didn't kiss back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shawn flip off his friends and the crowd. We only stayed like that for a few seconds before I pushed myself away, dropped the hand with the middle finger exposed. I looked down at my green-gray eyes, not knowing what to do now. I haven't switched bodies for an awhile.

Shawn gave me a reassuring smile before it turned into a small smirk. "Let's get things straight. If you mess with us again, I'll tell them everything."

"Tell them what? You got nothing." There was a few laughs.

"Do you want to continue thinking that or do you want me to tell your girlfriend or, should I say, girlfriends about what you've been doing?" He turned to another guy. "And you? Shall I go into depth on your weird obsession?" Their skins turned milky white. The whispers turned harsher.

"How the fuck do you know that?" He looked at me, pointing. "Did he tell you?"

Shawn shook his head. "He didn't tell me anything. If you want I could say more about you guys."

"You two are going to regret this."

Shawn turned around to leave the school without looking at Two-Bit or Johnny. I lagged behind a bit before following. Johnny went up to Shawn questionably. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shawn answered.

We got to the house before Two-Bit eyed me suspiciously. He didn't say anything but ogle me.

"I need to talk to him... alone," Shawn continued. "I'll be fine. If you want, you can watch though the window." Finally, both of them nodded and walked inside. Soda was home already and he peaked out the window with Two-Bit. Their mouths moved and I knew that they were talking about me.

"Let's switch back," I finally said.

"You're still mad at me?" I wasn't. "I'm sorry."

"Listen, I accept your apology. I just don't think I can accept you into my life again."

"Then let's start over and take it one step at the time."

I grabbed my hand and pointed to my head. He winced. "But you'll make this wound again and cut it deeper I let you back in."

"Just give me one more chance."

"One more chance could get me hurt."

"I can't promise I won't hurt you and you can't promise you won't hurt me."

I pursed my lips, thing of the worst scenarios. He had a point and he did all of that for me not too long ago. I closed my eyes shut and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back but the kiss was short and I pulled away as soon as I noticed I was out of his body and back into mine. He looked hopefully at me.

"So are you accepting to be my boyfriend again?" Shawn asked.

"Testing but… yes. Don't make me regret my choice."

I looked at the window and waved, smiling. They left the window and I laced Shawn's fingers with mine. We started to walk down the sidewalk, not caring what people thought about us. For hours we walked. Sometimes one of us would nudge the other and sometimes we would randomly push the other to see if one of us would get caught off guard and fall. We walked until the sun was about to set and until we were in front of his house. Shawn put his forehead to mine and we just stood there, smelling each other's scent and living in the moment. Who knows how long we stood there. We just knew that it was longer than needed because the front door slammed open and Shawn's parents stormed outside.

"Shawn, get over here!" the mom hissed. He flinched at the venomous tone.

"Goodbye Ponyboy…" he whispered and walked away sluggishly in the house. I kept standing there instead of going home. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen.

There was a crash and screams coming from inside the house. I heard Shawn scream and ran inside the house without a second thought. I stopped right outside the field of view when I heard the father talk.

"The next time I see you with him, or if I see him at all, I'll kill him!" he shouted. "No son of mine is going to be gay! Think about all of the embarrassment that it will bring our family!"

"I don't care about the embarrassment! I love him!"

"Bullshit!" There was a thump and a groan. "You don't love him! You can't love him! You love girls!"

"But I don't!"

Another thump and a groan. "Yes you do! It will be so, even if I have to beat the queer out of you!" From then, there was just slaps and groans like someone was being beat to death. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? My legs were trembling but I couldn't move forward.

I found myself backing up though. It was the only movement I could do. My heart told me to go forward but my fear controlled me. I stopped when I reached the front door. My hand reached up but froze. I can't leave. Even if I die, I can't be the one to leave.

The noises from the room stopped – all except the sobs. Panicking, I slipped in the closet next to the door. I kept repeating, _'don't leave'_ in my head. I tried to drown out the fear with this continuous thought. People walked up the stairs. There was a slamming of the door that shook the house. Then the footsteps came down the stairs. I waited a few minutes until I exited the closet myself. I looked at the door before creeping up the stairs and headed to Shawn's room. I jiggled the doorknob. Locked.

I looked around for a place where the key was. Hopefully, they didn't keep it with them. There was a groove on top of the doorframe and I reached up and grabbed it off, slipping the key inside the whole. I jiggled it around a bit before I heard a satisfying click. I opened the door after putting the key back in its spot and rushed towards the shriveled up figure on the bed.

"Shawn, Shawn, are you okay?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me. He snapped up looking at me all panicked.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go? You have to leave!" he pleaded.

"I'm not leaving. Not after everything I just been through with you."

"You don't understand. They'll kill you if they see you!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Please!"

His bedroom door swung open and the father marched in, pointing a gun at me. "Fuck! What did I tell you? There is no room for fags in my house!"

"Dad, stop!"

"I told you. I'm going to kill him the next time I see him! I can't have my son tainted by queers."

The father cocked his gun and I stepped away from Shawn, putting my hands up. Everything was happening so fast and I closed my eyes right when he pressed down on the trigger. My body hit the ground. There was a weight on my body.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the mother was looking at me horrified. She ran over to me, frying the weight off my body. Shawn was wheezing much to my horror. He held his hand to his shoulder, body sweating. Shawn saved my life. I would have been dead if he didn't push me down. But now, I hurt him for staying when I should have left.

"You shot him!"

The father was also horrified, dropping his gun. "Holy shit…" he whispered. "I didn't…"

"This went too far! He's our son! Sure, kick him around a bit, but you shot him!"

"I didn't mean too…"

I pushed myself passed them, trying to help compress the oozing wound.

"Get away from him!" the father snapped, pushing me down.

"Stop! Can't you see that our son needs us? Just drop it!"

Shawn didn't keep his eyes off of me. He stood up, holding the wounded shoulder tight. I stood up when he reached me and he leaned his body on mine. All his weight was put onto me and we both fell out the open window. My stomach flipped as the second story window got farther. Before I could comprehend what was happening, our bodies landed on the hedge and we both rolled onto the ground. Shawn was groaning, holding the wound deeper.

"Let's go," Shawn said weekly.

"You're injured. I need to get you to a hospital."

"No, let's go… please…"

"But…"

"I'll be fine, Ponyboy. The bullet went straight through. I'll heal."

"You'll bleed out without being treated!"

"Then take me to your place. I can't stand to see them again."

He started to get up and I had no choice but to follow him. I moved slowly but quickly down the sidewalk. I wrapped my arm around his waist for more support but he really didn't need it. It seemed like forever until we got to my house. I opened the door, eyes still puffy and red.

"Get the first aid kit!" I commanded right when we entered. Surprisingly, Darry was the first to move. He ran to the bathroom and got out the old box. I sat Shawn down, sitting next to him. Darry went to work and I couldn't do anything but watch. I curled my body into Shawn's, just enough to not cause a nuisance. I dug my head into the crook of his neck and he laid his head on mine. He constantly flinched and he held onto my hand tightly. The wound on my hand started to reopen but I didn't care. No one cared. Everyone was watching Darry work on the bullet wound. When everything was patched over (even the forming bruises were treated) the questions were pressed and I tried my best to answer them.

"What happened?"

"Shawn was shot by his parents."

"By his parents?"

"They meant to kill me but he saved my life."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Who is this?"

The questions went on until Shawn decided that he should go. He moved and I slid off of him, wiping the dried up blood on my jeans. He exited the house with me right behind him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but my house."

"Stay here."

"I don't want to be a bother. It's best for me to go."

I felt like crying again but I held my emotions in. "Why do you sound like we'll never see each other again?"

"Because I only bring trouble to your life."

"You're leaving me? After all that we've been through? Right when we get back together, you're ending it?"

"I'm sorry! But I can't stay with you! I love you so I want to keep you safe."

I did the thing that first came to mind – something that Shawn did to me before. I kissed him, trading places and wincing at the new, throbbing pain. I separated myself from my body. "You can't go now. I have your body."

"Ponyboy, give it back! Can't you see that I can't stay?!"

"Can't you see that you're only making it worse by leaving?"

"I only cause you trouble!"

"I'm a greaser. We're always in trouble and we're trouble."

"You're not trouble."

"I am now because I'm going to be the one to leave if you don't promise to stay here. If we're going to be over again, then I'll let you suffer less. You can have my life."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm crazy? You're the crazy one!"

Shawn looked at me hopelessly and sat down on the porch. He let out a heavy sigh and I joined him, swinging my leg off the side. "You're not going to give up until I stay?"

"No."

"What am I going to do?"

"Stay here for now. You won't be trouble. There's an empty room here. Just get a job to help pay each month."

He kissed me suddenly. "You should know that I always win fights, Ponyboy."

My heart dropped. He can leave now. I shouldn't have sat that close. Damn it. "So… you're going?"

He thought about it, lacing our fingers together. "I'm taking you up on the offer." Relief was the best feeling I have ever felt. "And Ponyboy? Thank you."

We walking in the house and everyone there, which was most of the gang, looked at us with questioning looks. I explained the situation and finally Darry agreed after much pressing from everyone else. I showed Shawn his room and we carefully hugged each other.

"I love you, you moron," I whispered.

"I love you too."

He entered his room and I went back to the living room. Darry pulled me over and looked at the hallway. "Are you sure this is going to be alright. He's—"

"He's not a Soc. Just a normal guy." I denied, turning around to go back to my room. I looked over at the guest bedroom one last time, smiling before shutting my door.

 **o-o-o**

 **That's all to this story. Thank you for everyone who read it through.**

 **If you haven't voted yet, go on my profile and vote on my next story you want to read. Thank you.**

 **Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. This was almost ten pages of writing so I don't want to check my work. Yay laziness.**

 **Replies:**

 **Nadine1231966: *pats your back, tear sliding down face***

 **Dally's Girl: I'm not going to do Darry's point of view, mainly for me just wanting to stick to only Ponyboy to make it seem a bit more real. It's a good idea though and I thank you for it.**

 **Morning-Star57: And Dally's just a pre hipster and like, "Psh I knew this way more than any of you did." xD**

 **BunnyluvsU: High school too but only until you're an adult I think. But high schools definitely still do that. You can drop out with the consent of the parent or guardian. This is why a lot of kids that want to drop out don't drop out.**

 **Amanda: Sadly this was the last episode.**

 **Pony'sgirlfirend: Thank you for voting and reading!**

 **Saiyan angel blue: You're reading too much transformer ff. Just kidding. There is never too much! This is coming from the girl with no life xD. But very little people have lives these days. We thought our life wouldn't be needed and threw it away the realized way later how much we needed it. But too late now.**

 **White collar black wolf: Would this be of your liking?**


End file.
